darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Torture Time!
'The twenty-fifth episode of Total Pokemon Island. The campers all must face a variety of tortures! One Pokemon finally takes a stand, while another wins the challenge, giving them safety but leaving still them lacking in something else. One Pokemon uses strategy to form an agreement with another to vote out a mutual target, but another camper hopes to intervene and stop this. In the end, a shocking twist sends home someone that no one expected. ' Plot Banette and Cacturne discuss how to proceed in the game, but Houndoom is distant due to feeling guilt over Gengar's recent elimination. Cacturne tries reassuring him that it's not his fault, though Houndoom still blames himself as Weavile had been targeting him, not Gengar. Cacturne asks his friends if they would be okay with adding Gardevoir to their alliance, which they agree to, before discussing who the biggest threats are in the game, outside of themselves and Weavile. Cacturne lists Charmeleon, Scizor, and Clefairy, the former two because they are strong players and Clefairy because she controls Oddish who controls Bellsprout and Swinub to an extent. Banette wants to vote out Charmeleon, as Clefairy hasn't done anything wrong and Scizor is their friend and Kabutops's girlfriend. Cacturne says Gengar wanted them to not vote for Charmeleon and he thinks they should respect his wishes. Houndoom says he'd also rather vote for Charmeleon than the other two, but Cacturne says he'll talk to Gardevoir and see what she thinks. In a confessional, he observes that the leadership role always comes back to him, but it's never easy. Charmeleon bitterly asks Weavile who she's targeting this time, and she tells him she's going to focus on Cacturne. Charmeleon asks if she's going to blow him up too, but she only gets irritated at Charmeleon for unintentionally blowing up the wrong person last time. Charmeleon retorts that she should do her own dirty work for a change, but she continues discussing her plans. In a confessional, Charmeleon says he doesn't have to listen to her and can do what he wants. Mew summons the campers with his megaphone, Mr. Loud. The annoyed campers arrive at the stage set up by the baseball field. Mew explains that the challenge is torture! Each camper will pull a torture from a box. If they complete it, they are safe, but if they don't, they're out of the challenge. The last one standing gets immunity for the night, unless it's Weavile, who already has immunity; she would get it for a second night. Houndoom is determined not to let that happen. Mewtwo seats the campers and says they can pick a person to do a torture after they go, but everyone must be picked before they start again, because they knew that everyone would be picking Weavile repeatedly. The challenge begins. Mewtwo calls Charmeleon up first, and Charmeleon has to be sprayed by a Stunky for ten seconds. Although he smells terrible afterwards, he succeeds, and picks Bellsprout. Mew is glad that Bellsprout wasn't first this time because he kept getting complaints from fans about torturing Bellsprout too much. Bellsprout is supposed to reface his fear for thirty seconds, so Mewtwo brings Rhydon onto the stage. Rhydon threatens Bellsprout, who quits almost immediately, but as he is made fun of by Rhydon, he gets enraged before picking up Rhydon and slamming him back and forth across the stage. Swinub is concerned, but Mew says not to stop it because it's awesome. Bellsprout finally finishes hurting Rhydon and asks if he can pick him to go next, but Mew says he's been tortured enough and when Bellsprout doesn't pick, Mew selects Oddish. Oddish completes his torture of sitting in a tub of Carvanhas, and Weavile completes hers which is to hug a Muk for ten seconds, but Houndoom refuses to get in the water to be constricted by an Octillery, so he's out. Cacturne successfully walks into a hive of angry Beedrill (though he's stung quite a bit). Swinub is given the torture of watching someone eat food in front of him, which Mew says was supposed to be for later after they hadn't eaten in hours, but since Swinub got it it's still okay. Swinub ends up failing anyway. Banette completes his challenge of listening to nails on a chalkboard (to Mewtwo's annoyance), and an angry Scizor completes her torture of being given a swirly in a toilet by Mewtwo. A stressed-out Clefairy also completes her dare of wearing a horrible outfit. Gardevoir has to listen to an Exploud roar, which she completes, although she can barely hear afterwards. She accidentally chooses Cacturne to go again next. He survives being put inside a Swalot for ten seconds and picks Banette next. Banette has to see Mewtwo in drag for ten minutes. He goes behind the curtain, where Mewtwo tries strangling him, but Banette mashed his button anyway so he's out. A traumatized Banette rocks back and forth in the confessional, unable to get the image of Mewtwo out of his head. Scizor has to survive a group of Ariados, which she ends up knocking out. Charmeleon has to survive fan girls for thirty seconds, after which they are dispersed by Gabite, who was hired back for the challenge. Oddish has to dress up like Zubat and survive in a room with Primeape for ten seconds, which is far too brutal for him. Gardevoir also fails to be licked by a Lickitung and Lickilicky for ten seconds (although Cacturne is happy that this didn't happen). Clefairy successfully eats garbage, but Weavile fails to be stunned by a Parasect's Stun Spore. Only Cacturne, Scizor, Charmeleon, and Clefairy are left. Cacturne has to listen to a full country song, which he fails as he can't stand country music. Clefairy also fails to be pecked by a Fearow for twenty seconds because she begins attempting to strangle it. Charmeleon has to have his blood sucked by a Crobat (which is not their friend Zubat/Golbat), which he succeeds. Scizor is tasked with getting into a box with the scariest Pokemon ever...a Bidoof! She runs out screaming, and Mew gives Charmeleon immunity. Charmeleon tries congratulating Scizor, but she's cold to him as she still associates him with Weavile. Weavile drags Charmeleon away to make a plan. Houndoom has no idea who to vote for, and Gardevoir doesn't want to vote for Scizor, who's her friend, but she also likes the first evolutions. Cacturne suggests everyone voting differently and seeing if they tie, but Gardevoir and Banette say that's a bad idea. Suddenly, Banette seems to realize something, but he pretends not to when Cacturne asks him about it. Weavile enters the bathroom, where Clefairy is washing her hands from the challenge. Weavile asks a suspicious Clefairy to vote out Cacturne with her. She explains that Cacturne is the greatest threat to both of them, having three strong friends as well as being well-liked and a genius. Weavile says if Clefairy votes with her, she won't target her or Oddish. Clefairy agrees to think about it and Weavile leaves. In the confessional, Clefairy mentions that Weavile didn't mention Bellsprout or Swinub because keeping them allows her to be stronger than Weavile. She doesn't want to work with Weavile but sees no real options other than eliminating Cacturne. Campers make confessionals about who they're voting out, and it seems pretty spread out. Weavile, Oddish, Clefairy, Bellsprout, and Scizor vote for Cacturne, Swinub, Banette, and Charmeleon vote for Scizor, Houndoom votes for Oddish, and Cacturne and Gardevoir vote for Clefairy. Mew gives Pokeblocks to Weavile and Charmeleon first, then Oddish, Bellsprout, Swinub, Gardevoir, Banette, Houndoom, and Clefairy. This leaves Cacturne and Scizor. Mew begins announcing who's leaving, but is interrupted by Banette, who uses his ticket from the treasure hunt to save one Pokemon from elimination on Cacturne. Mew admits that he had good timing, as Cacturne was going to leave. Banette apologizes to Scizor, but she understands and doesn't hold it against him. She says a quick goodbye and goes to make her confessional. Scizor admits that she was shocked at how she was eliminated, but it makes sense that Banette would save Cacturne. She says she didn't join any alliances because she didn't want to be viewed as a threat, but it still happened even when she was alone. She hopes that Gardevoir wins although admits that she'd be okay with Banette winning too. Finally, she signs out, saying she'll see Kabutops soon. Weavile screams at Cacturne, saying he was supposed to go home. Banette lightly taunts her and she promises to get him eliminated too. She storms off, but Charmeleon just leaves to go to his cabin. Cacturne says Banette didn't have to do that but thanks him. Gardevoir is optimistic that they can vote Weavile out next time, and Cacturne agrees, saying her luck has run out. Cast * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Gardevoir * Houndoom * Oddish * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series